Season Three
} Season Three } Season Information Chapter Bountiful Stabilities Upon Imminent Contraventions Aired December 3, 2027--February 18, 2028 Episodes 12 Premiere Primordial Analogies of Retribution Finale Ascendancies of Presentiment Slogan The Year of Divination The Immortal Chronicles wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Immortal Chronicles Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Third Season of The Immortal Chronicles began airing within the United States on Friday, December 3, 2027. Classified as the concluding season of the supernatural series, this vindication becomes gratified towards the liberating dominion that impeccable vampire Carlos has established since his celestial origin two centuries prior towards his reign amongst the vampiric inhabitants of the French Quarter of New Orleans. The series is a spin-off from the original and concluded television fulmination "The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals" which aired on HBO Network. Season Summary Season Three oscillates among the cordial and ruminating terminations that has desolated the entire manifestations of reconciliations throughout secluded terrains upon the emulative and intricate abundances that has qualified as numerous traditions in order to recommend percolated exemptions. Becoming irrational within the impending and upcoming trials and tribulations, Carlos initiates sufficient and accumulating declinations that will conclude in revived formalities in order to conduct significant preliminaries of gratuities and beneficial munitions of immortal confrontations that has been existing since the origin of the vampiric species as his former sire, Eric has instilled justified reformations which has the similar abilities of manipulating recreational oscillations that has compiled towards terminations whom could severe the entire and ruminating inclinations. Suppressed within an internal and external retribution of adoration and endless combustion during horrendous and abhorrent intervals, Adara begins to develop and obtain predominated feelings for Carlos as his primary extension has established a resourceful impact amongst her existence as a supernatural entity whom resides within an abundance of eradicated liberations that are bound to apprehend metaphorical gratifications as severe ruminations fulminate. Apprehending terminal and reclined intermissions of formidable passion that could conclude in horrendous measurements during questionable interims which has benefited jubilated monuments, Evana and the witches begin to experience unpredictable analogies of upcoming confrontations within the spiritual realm of their ancestors whom has become ruined upon the immortal expirations that could justificate their secluded assistance for beginning and initiating an entitled oscillation that will administer an infinite postulation of numerations for their impending lineage of descendants. According towards the inclinating precipitation from qualified and resourceful transgressions that has admitted several combustions in order to acquire severities of pacification among adversaries and liberating seclusions, Isaac and Jensen reprimand sensual and terminal vindications that has become the conclusional numeration whom has presided throughout the jovial simplicities in order to requisition the benevolence of superior conflicts and mediations that has acknowledge the precipitation of formalities whom could determine the exemption of gratuitous and everlasting benedictions. Towards the denomination of the season, numerous complexities will intertwine in order to configure the accumulating and recreational formalities that could persevere the existence upon the celestial and immortal congruencies of the stimulating municipal. Chapters *Chapter Three: (Bountiful Stabilities Upon Imminent Contraventions) (125-136) Upon the municipal of regulated and erroneous terminations whom could begin to mediate fulminated manifestations that has liberated traditional and denominated proclivities in order to reprimand accumulating stimulations whom could ensure the perseverance of formidable analogies, Carlos administers an abundance of liberating and transgressional preliminaries that will infinitely define his primordial personality and character of verocities, while beginning to inflict abhorrent and horrendous numerations throughout the terrain of conducted and irrational terminations whom could seclude and apprehend severities of benedictions that could prescribe zealous and secluded denominations whom has supplemented complistical liabilities. Ensuring the complicated ventures of sufficient and rational manipulations of eradications, an entire qualification has initiated that is consisted of gratificated liberations whom has transpired with retribution. *The primary antagonist of this specific chapter is Suri; whom reprimanded an accumulating numerations that has oscillated Carlos from an entire instillation of comprehending the instinctual vindication of declination. Main Cast Harrison Knight as Carlos Michelle Veratos as Adara Paige Hurd as Autumn Richard Locke as Isaac Kenneth Martin as Arden Jasmine Tookes as Suri Melissa Rodriguez as Savina Natalie Watson as Lana Supporting Cast Jamie Bell as Jensen Olivia Stanton as Iris Chris Blackwell as Harrison Julia Richards as Genesis Kate Haughton as Evana Malinda Garrison as Celeste Vera Castillo as Estelle Cameron Henderson as Eric Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Films